MR CHOI
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Apa yang Siwon miliki belum tentu Kyuhyun memilikinya tapi apa yang Kyuhyun miliki maka Siwon harus memilikinya juga. Apa egois? Tidak. Dia Choi Siwon dan ia bisa melakukan apapun.!


_**Mr. Choi**_

_**.**_

_~Bryan Andrew Cho~_

_._

_1 / 2 chapter_

_**.**_

_**FFN ini ditemukan setelah Author ngobrak-abrik file di laptop lama dan nemu banyak FFN yang ga selesai… T.T**_

_Happy Reading.._

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Cho florist_, salah satu toko bunga sederhana yang ada di sudut kota Seoul yang ramai, berbagai macam bunga tersedia disana seperti took bunga pada umumnya hanya saja di toko bunga itu ada sesuatu yang special karena pelayan disana yang juga pemilik tempat itu adalah dua bersaudara cho yang tampan.

Anak tertua Cho Hangeng, semua orang yang mengenalnya mengatakan dia namja yang ramah dan hangat serta sangat dewasa mungkin tak terhitung lagi jumlah yeoja ataupun uke yang berbaris menunggu sang namja tampan membuka hatinya tapi sampai saat ini sepertinya belum ada tanda namja itu menautkan hatinya pada seseorang.

Adik Cho Hangeng sedikit berbeda darinya, namanya Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari sang hyung tapi dengan sikap yang jauh berbeda, mungkin karena mereka tak memiliki orang tua lagi sehingga namja bersurai ikal itu sering berlaku seenaknya demi mencuri sedikit perhatian

Sang hyung yang notabene selalu membelanya dalam segala hal meski tak jarang menghukumnya juga.

Dan disinilah mereka, di toko bunga yang menjadi sumber penghidupan mereka.

Hidup berdua dan saling menjaga satu sama lain dengan teriakan Hangeng setiap hari yang menghadapi kelakuan jahil Kyuhyun membuat hidup mereka jauh dari kata sunyi.

.

.

Brakkk..

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU.!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengebrak meja, matanya menatap nyalang pada sang hyung yang kini mencoba pengertian dari sang adik yang entah kenapa agak durhaka padanya.

"pelankan suaramu Kyu, nanti dia tersinggung." Hangeng menatap sedikit cemas pada sosok yang masih betah berdiri di luar tokonya sambil membawa sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar, takut teriakan sang adik sampai ke telinganya dan membuatnya sedih.

"hyung.. kita bahkan tak punya cukup tempat untuk kita berdua dan hyung membawa orang lain sekarang? Aish, kadang aku membenci sikap sok pahlawanmu itu hyung."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan sang adik, baginya percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang naik darah karena tak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali pertengkaran yang lebih hebat lagi, perlahan ditariknya sang adik dalam pelukan saat dirasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa mengontorl emosinya.

"bukankah kita punya dua kamar? Kyu bisa satu kamar lagi dengan hyung lagipula kamar hyung lebih besar dan cukup untuk kita berdua."nada suara itu melunak membuat Kyuhyun menpoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"andwe. Itu kamarku dan tak boleh ada yang memakainya!" ucap Kyuhyun masih berkeras menolak permintaan sang hyung yang menurutnya sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"jadi apa hyung harus sekamar dengannya? Tapi hyung lebih suka jika sekamar dengan Kyunnie."

"aish.. aku tidak peduli hyung! Kita saja susah membiaya hidup kita berdua dan dia mau ikut bergabung dengan kita? Apa hyung gila?"

"dia akan membantu disini, jadi hyung bisa focus bekerja, Kyunnie bisa focus kuliah dan dia yang akan menyiapkan semua keperluan rumah kita, bagaimana?"

"TIDAK!"

"dia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya." Lirih Hangeng yang kontan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan menatap sang Hyung lekat, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana tapi nihil dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik napasnya kasar sambil melepaskan pelukan sang hyung.

"terserahlah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan lungai menuju lantai dua ruko mereka

"mau kemana ?"

"huft.. memindahkan barangku tentunya memangnya apa lagi?" ketus Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan sebuah lekungan indah dari kedua sudut bibir Hangeng.

.

.

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mendapati sosok asing dalam rumahnya, dengan siaga namja bersurai ikal itu mengarahkan gagang sapu terdekat yang bisa diraihnya dalam posisi terduduk di lantai yang dingin, sementara itu namja asing yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun takut akan gertakan Kyuhyun yang akan memukulnya dengan sapu.

"maafkan aku." ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya menjadi 90 derajat membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya heran.

"si..siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"wah kalian sudah bertemu rupanya, apa yang kau lakukan disana dengan sapu itu Kyu?" hangeng menatap heran pada sang adik yang tengah terduduk dengan tidak elitnya ditambah sebuah sapu yang mengacung ke depan wajah seseorang di hadapannya, sepersekian detik akhirnya Hangeng tertawa mendapatu tingkah sang adik.

"hahahhhahaa. Jangan bilang kau mengira ada pencuri di rumah kita?" tebak Hangeng yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal, err—malu lebih tepatnya karena tebakan sang hyung benar.

"nah perkenalkan namja aneh yang tidak keren yang ada di depanmu ini adalah adikku namanya Cho Kyunyun."

"Tan Jifan imnida." Dan sekali lagi namja itu—Jifan membungkukan badanya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

"nah Jifan karena sekarang kau di Korea maka pakai nama koreamu ya? Apa tidak keberatan?" Tanya Hangeng yang mendapat anggukan kecil. "ya."

"panggil dia Kibum hyung karena dia lebih tua darimu Kyu." Jelas Hangeng yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengutkan wajahnya.

"dia yang harus memanggilku Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mencak-mencak ? di lantai.

"maaf. Bole aku pinjam sapu itu? Aku harus bersih-bersih."

"kau tau disini kau sama dengan pembantu dan jangan merebut perhatian Hangeng hyung dariku, mengerti?!"

"ya."

.

.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang cukup membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan berlintasan dengannya menggelengkan kepala akan sikapnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal pada sosok Kibum yang semenjak tadi mengekorinya

"aku tidak tau, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea." jelas Kibum tanpa menatap sedikitpun sosok Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya kesal, tidak bukan Kibum bersikap acuh hanya saja namja berkulit putih itu mencoba bersikap tak lancang dan lebih memilih menatap jalanan yang dipijaknya.

"aish.. baiklah ayo kita membeli kopi disini mulai dingin." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantelnya, musim gugur masih berlangsung tapi entah kenapa hawa musim dingin begitu terasa mungkin tahun ini salju akan turun lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyeruak menembus kulitnya, berharap untuk segera mencari tempat yang lebih hangat.

Andai saja Kyuhyun sedikit peduli, mungkin dia akan menyadari sosok dibelakangnya yang hanya hanya mengenakan pakaian panjang tanpa mantel sedang menggosokan tangannya kedinginan dengan bibir yang mulai gemetar.

.

.

"YAK, KAU KENAPA?" teriak Kyuhyun panik medapati sosok Kibum yang nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan bibir yang sedikit mulai membiru.

Sepanjang perjalan tadi memang Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperhatikan sosok Kibum di belakangnya, dia hanya sibuk berjalan cepat sehingga tur yang dilakukanya bersama Kibum berkat dipaksa Hangeng cepat selesai dan Kyuhyun sibuk menjelaskan segala tempat yang dilewatinya tanpa peduli sosok Kibum yang bahkan tak terlalu focus akan penjelasannya.

"dingin." hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Kibum yang terdengar hampir seperti sebuah bisikan

"pabo. Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimutkannya pada sosok Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya,

Kibum menunduk setelah sebelumnya tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang terlalu tiba-tiba

"apa masih dingin?" Tanya Kyuhyun angkuh meski ada nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya,

"tidak."

"jangan bohong. Lihat tubuhmu masih menggigil."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Kibum, mengusanya pelan dengan kedua tangannya dan dirasa cukup hangat namja ikal itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua sisi wajah Kibum.

"apa masih dingin?"

Kibum diam tak mampu menjawab, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya.

"baba.. ahbu..hiks." lirih Kibum disela isak tangisnya, Kyuhyun menatap iba pada sosok Kibum yang kini ada dalam pelukannya mengingatkannya pada sosoknya sendiri ketika dulu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, meski Kibum selalu terlihat dingin dan besikap seolah semua baik-baik saja tapi Kyuhyun tau bahwa Kibum juga terluka sama sepertinya dulu.

"uljima..hyung ada disini." Ucap Kyuhyun memantarai kibum berulang-ulang dengan kata itu, kata yang sama yang diucapkan Hangeng untuk menghiburnya dulu, perlahan isakan Kibum mereda tapi Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya.

"sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi semanis itu?" gumam Hangeng menatap sang adik dari seberang toko mereka, belum berniat ke seberang jalan dan membukakan rumah untuk sang adik yang sudah kedinginan di luar rumah setidaknya pemandangan ini cukup menghibur dan sepertinya Hangeng masih betah menontonnya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

.

.

.

"ada kegiatan hari ini?" Tanya seorang namja cantik pada sosok namja lain di depannya yang masih menyeruput espresso dari gelasnya dengan gaya yang terlihat elegan, perlahan namja berdimple itu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja sebelum mata elangnya mematap namja cantik di depannya.

"entahlah, aku belum melihat jadwalku."

"eh? Tumben sekali seorang Choi Siwon tak tau apa yang dilakukannya hari ini? Apa kau tak mau mengunjungi sahabat tersayangmu itu?" goda sang namja cantik pada sosok Siwon yang kini ingin mencibir sang hyung tapi dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati mengingat dimana dia sekarang berada, masalah table maner yang sudah melekat padanya serta segala bentuk pelatihan moral dan tata karma membuat sosok itu—Choi Siwon memasang topeng tebal pada wajahnya sendiri yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi di hatinya.

"benar juga, sudah lama aku tak menjahili eh, mengunjungi temanku itu." jawab Siwon sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya yang menciptakan sebuah senyum manis yang memikat hati author#plak

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Ini hanya 2 chapter kok.. ^^**

**Chap 2 bakal aku kerjain selesai semesteran ya ?**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
